This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often have displays. Displays may be protected using cover glass layers. For example, a cover glass layer may be attached to the front of a liquid crystal display module to prevent layers in the liquid crystal display module from becoming damaged. A backlight unit that provides the liquid crystal display module with backlight is attached to the liquid crystal display module with a strip of adhesive. During assembly, the liquid crystal display module and the attached display cover layer and backlight unit may be mounted within a device housing. The housing may be strengthened using a metal midplate that is separated from the backlight unit by an air gap.
Challenges arise when mounting components such as display components in an electronic device. If care is not taken, the display components may be overly bulky or may be characterized by excessively wide inactive border regions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved display arrangements.